1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat support systems of the type that loading on certain seating components when a seat back is in a folded position.
2. Background Art
In vehicle seating systems and other seating system, a seat back may be configured to fold relative to a seat bottom. The seat may include any number of components to facilitate folding the seat back. Some of the components may be mechanically powered components, such as but not limited to springs and levers, or electrically powered components, such as but not limited to electrical motors and actuators. These and other components, which may also be referred to as drive components, may be used to rotate the seat back upwardly and downwardly about a rear portion of the seat bottom.